Demon? Who? Me?
by ImSoooooooChangeable
Summary: Sam and Dean get into a fight.


**Yay! My third Supernatural One Shot already! So proud of myself! WOOOOOOOOOOT~!**

**Anyways, poor Sammy. He's getting hurt *pout pout***

**BUT BATMAN IS THERE TO SAFE HIM! *Batman Theme***

**Lets call Dean Batdean, or, Badchester xD**

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

**Sharon.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Supernatural – Demon? Who? Me?**

"Sammy," Dean said. He was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam said.

"Think I found a case," Dean said, tossing the newspaper that he was reading to Sam.

Sam looked at it, but didn't read it.

"Dean," he said. "Did you forget that I would go to my old college friends today?"

Dean looked up. "I thought that was last week," he said, frowning a little.

"Nope, it's this week," Sam said.

"So, you're just going to let me hunt the things alone? The things that might be able to kill me?"

"Yes," Sam said.

"Sammy, you can't do that," Dean complained.

"Dean, I'm going to visit my friends from college, if you want it, or not."

Dean growled. "Fine," he said. "When are you leaving?"

"In a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?" Dean growled again. "Better leave right now, Bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine, jerk."

And with that, Sam walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Stupid bitch_, Dean thought. _I'm better off without him._

Dean wrote down some stuff on a paper, clearly irritated.

_I don't need Sam. I can do this all by myself._

Deans hands were shaking from anger, and he threw the pen he was writing with against the wall.

He knew he shouldn't be angry at Sam, but he just couldn't help it.

_Stupid bitch_, he thought again, and stoop up to get the pen from the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam was sitting in the train, heading for his old friends from college.

He tried his best not to think about Dean.

He sure had seemed really angry about him going away.

But he couldn't blame himself for it.

He looked outside of the window. For a moment, he closed his eyes, and the moment he opened them again, he was tied-up on a chair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean was just about to head for the hunt, when he heard his phone ringing. _Sammy_, the screen from his mobile said.

"Ugh, forget it," Dean said, and ignored the call.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come one Dean," Sam whispered. "Pick up your phone. Pick up, please."

He had managed to get one of his arms un-tied, and had reached for his phone to call Dean.

But Dean didn't pick up.

Sam heard a strange sound and shivered.

_Then I'll send him a text_, he thought, and started typing:

_Dean, if you read this, I think I'm in trouble. Someone, or something, tied me up on a chair. I know you don't want to see me right now, but I need you, Dean. So please, get me out of…..wherever I am._

_Sam_

More strange sounds.

Sam gulped and hoped Dean would get his message.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean heard his phone ring again.

Tekst from Sammy.

Dean sighed. "Ok, fine, I give up!" he said loud, and opened the text.

When he finished reading it, he gulped. "Sam is in danger," he said. "Gotta find that bitch."

He turned on his phone tracking device. No signal. "SON OF A-" He slightly started to panic now.

Quickly, he send a text back to Sammy.

_Don't worry, Sammy, I'm coming to get you._

_Dean_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam was still sitting on the chair, still tied-up.

His heart started to bounce really hard when he heard the ringing of his phone.

"What is that?" a voice said.

"I don't know, but came from the same room as that man we brought here," another voice said.

"Lets check it out."

The door from the room where Sam was tied-up, flew open.

One of the kidnappers noticed Sams un-tied arm.

"LAURENCE!" she yelled. "LAURENCE, HE'S TRYING TO GET AWAY!"

Laurence, a strong man, pulled his gun.

"Wow!" Sam said, putting his free arm in the air. "Easy!"

"Shut up!" the woman yelled.

"Relax, Billie," Laurence said. "Remember, he's dangerous."

Sams eyes turned big. "Dangerous? Me?"

"Yes! You!" Billie yelled at him.

Sam high-pitched his voice a little. "I'm not dangerous," he said.

"Shut up, Demon!" Billie yelled.

"What? Demon?" Sam said, his voice still high-pitched. "I'm Sam Winchester. A human."

"SHUT UP, I SAID!"

Laurence loaded his gun. "Shut up, or I'll shoot you," he said, his voice threatning.

Sam gulped. _Dean_, he thought. _Help me._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean was thinking about some places where Sam might be. He was supposed to go to his old friends of college, so he should be close from there.

He grabbed his phone again, and sended Sammy another text.

_Sammy, can you send me some details fro the place where you got tied up?_

_Dean_

He put his phone back in his pocket. He would find Sam. He was certain about that. No one kidnapped his little brother, without getting their asses kicked!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam looked at the gun, being as quiet as he could be. Then his phoe started to ring again.

"Billie," Laurence said. "Smash his phone."

"NO! PLEASE!" Sam said.

Billie ignored hi mand took away his phone, stamping on it with her feet.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sam said, his voice high-pitched again.

Laurence looked up at him. "I warned you," he said, and shot Sam in the arm.

Sam screamed from the pain.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Billie shouted, punching him in the jaw.

Sam could taste the blood inside of his mouth.

_Please Dean_, he thought. _Please, hurry._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean drove towards the train that Sam had been on.

He got out of his car, and walked towards the conductor.

"Uhm, excuse me," Dean said. "Did this man got on the train today?" He showed the conductor a picture of Sam.

"Ah! Yes! Yes he did!" the conductor said. "He was accompanied by 2 other people: A dark haired, tall, strong man, and a short, blonde woman."

"Do you know where they went?" Dean said.

"I believe I do," the conductor said.

Dean looked up at him.

"They went to the museum," the conductor said.

"The museum?" Dean said, frowning. "Ok, thank you for your time." He managed to put on a fake smile, and walked back to his car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The pain in his shoulder got worse and worse. His whole mouth was covered with blood, and Laurence was still pointing the gun at him.

"You know what, Laure?" Billie said. "Lets just finish him."

Sam closed his eyes, too much in pain to say anything.

But there was no gunshot. Instead, there was the sound of a door getting kicked open.

"HEY! YOU!" a familiar voice said.

Laurence and Billie both looked up.

"YEAH YOU! LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE! YOU SON OF A BITCHES!"

Laurence loaded his gun again, and shot Sam in his other shoulder.

Another scream of pain.

Billie kicked him hard in his jaw.

Dean didn't hesitate and shot both of them.

"Warned you," he said, and turned to Sammy.

"Good to see you, Sammy," he said, and un-tied him, placing him on his back.

The blood was dripping down from Sammy's mouth, onto Deans shoulder.

But Dean didn't care about that. His little brother was safe again, and that was the only thing that mattered right now.

"It's ok, Sammy," he said. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

He carried Sam to the Impala, and helped him fastening his seatbelt.

When that was done, he walked to the other side of the car, got in, fastened his seatbelt, turned on the engine, and drove away.

**The end**


End file.
